


The Krayt Dragon, the Pirate and the Jedi

by PRFury



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Jahaliel had a plot bunny, and the plot bunny had babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRFury/pseuds/PRFury
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi visits the Creche, they want to hear a storyWhen they want to hear a story, they want a story with Magic and a Pirate





	The Krayt Dragon, the Pirate and the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jahaliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/gifts).



> Almost anything italicized is a child speaking, bold is the dragon.

A long time ago, in a Galaxy far, far away, there was a Planet full of magic.

_I thought it was full of DRAGONS?!_

I’m getting there, we have to set up the story first

_OK!_

Right.  This planet was not only full of magic, it was full of magical creatures.  Including a most unusual Krayt Dragon.  For you see, this krayt Dragon could speak over 150 languages including Shyriiwook, Huttese, Basic, Togrutan and Toydarian.  He loved to collect shiny things more than he loved to eat things.  Being a Magic Krayt Dragon, he had a longer life span that other Krayt Dragons on other worlds.

The people who traveled to the Planet began to talk about the Dragon, but no one tried to stop him as he continued collecting shiny objects.

250 years or so passed and by this time, the Dragon’s collection had gotten so big, he’d had to move everything into a massive canyon underneath a major trade town.  The stories surrounding the Dragon came along and grew too.

_But the people weren’t very nice, were they Master Obi-Wan?_

You’re quite right, Suty.

_When’s the Pirate coming in?!_

Real soon, Kori, you’ll see.

Where was I? Ah yes.

The stories surrounding the Krayt Dragon grew everyday thanks to his new neighbors until, 5 years after he’d moved, the story was that he was over 1,000 tonne and lived in a volcano with 1 trillion in credits hoarded away.  For some reason this was the story that stuck and spread like the Blue Shadow Virus.

And this was the story that reached the ears of Red Dread the Weequay Pirate.

_Yaay! The_ FEARSOME _Red Dread the Weequay Pirate._

That seems a little excessive, don’t you think?

_FEARSOME!!!_

OK, he’s Fearsome.

_YAY! Best. Story. EVER._

Right, moving on.  The Fearsome Red Dread heard the story of the Magical Krayt Dragon with 1 trillion in credits stashed away.

“Even 1% of that Dragon’s horde would set me up for YEARS.” he thought to himself as he set a course for the planet, a mere 4 days away by Hyperspace.  During those 4 days, he looked up everything he could about Krayt Dragons, what they ate, any weaknesses, what could put a 1,000 tonne dragon to sleep and how fast could one run if awoken.

By the time he’d reached the planet, he’d come up with a plan to sing the Dragon to sleep for a week and steal a little bit each night.  But he packed weapons and explosives just in case.

Red Dread arrived at the Dragon’s Canyon during mid-day, so he grabbed his gear and hiked down the canyon to wait for night fall.  When he reached the entrance, he was surprised to see a Jedi Knight waiting there.

He drew his blaster as the Jedi ignited his lightsaber.  They stared at each other for a minute before the Jedi spoke.  “When the Council sent me to protect a Krayt Dragon 2 months ago, I thought they were mad.  I didn’t expect to see the ‘Fearsome’ Red Dread here.”

Nodding in agreement, both the Pirate and the Jedi put their weapons away and sat at the Jedi’s camp fire.  Red Dread smiled.

“I’d heard rumors of a Dragon with massive amounts of wealth.  It seems almost selfish for it to not share that wealth with those who need it more.  I was hoping to show it the joys of giving Master Jedi.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you _Pirate_.  I intend to protect this Beast from thieves like you.”

“… Then we have a problem.”

Red Dread kicked some of the embers from the fire into the Jedi’s eyes and ran into the Dragon’s Lair once he was distracted.  Brushing what he could from his eyes, the Jedi stumbled in after him.

_Is he OK!?_

You’ll see.

The Jedi Knight caught up to the Pirate who stared in shock at the scene before them.

The story about the 1,000 tonne Krayt Dragon with 1 trillion was grossly exaggerated.

The Jedi leaned against him, still clearing his own vision.

“Red Dread, what is it you see?”

“It’s terrible, Master Jedi!  It’s maybe 500 million!!!”

_*giggles*_

“Red Dread, the Dragon.  What of the Dragon?”

“It’s a baby, Master Jedi.”

**“No I’m not!”**

“Who said that?!”

**“I did!”** The Dragon, about the size of a tooka cat, extremely small for a dragon this old, scampered up to the two men and blew some Magic into the Jedi’s eyes, clearing away the rest of the embers.

“Thank you my small friend.”

**“You’re welcome!  Do you two want to join me for dinner?”**

The Dragon looked so excited, both men found it hard to refuse.  Excitedly, the Dragon led them further into his home to his dining area, winding through various columns.  Or so they though.  Upon closer inspection, the Jedi realized they were books and scrolls, some older than the Jedi, others freshly bound.

The dining area, clear of all such books, smelled delicious to Red Dread.  He’d been disappointed to see that there was barely 500 million in credits with the rest of the room packed like a library.  And with the Dragon being a _baby?!_   That was going to put a wrench in his plans for sure.  He was so engrossed in trying to fix his plans that he didn’t notice the large mug of steaming soup in front of him unless he heard his stomach rumble.  Realizing he couldn’t remember the last time he’d eaten, he grabbed a spoon and dove right in.

**“Please, eat!  You must be hungry!  I have plenty!  I haven’t had visitors in so long, thank you for coming to visit me!”**

“Yes, I can imagine it must be very lonely being all by yourself for so long.”  The Jedi elected to try to befriend the Dragon, unlike the Pirate next to him -

_STUFFING HIS FACE!_

_I’M HUNGRY, IS THE STORY ALMOST OVER?_

You know, I don’t think I ever actually heard the end of this story.  The Crechemasters when I was a Youngling used to tell it to us when it was time to Sleep.

_But we’re NOT sleepy!!!_

_When the Angel coming into the Story?_

I’m, sorry, the what?

_ANGEL!_

_Liam, there’s no Angel in this story!_

_Yes, there is!_

Younglings! *clears throat*

**“I used to have lots of visitors, but that was a long time ago.  Before a mean Sith told everyone I had a lot of money and then Pirates would try to take my books when they saw there wasn’t a lot of money!  But my Momma and Daddy gave me these books, the scrolls in Green are my favorite, they’re about the Stars!  They’re the greatest treasure of them all, they’re so shiny!”**

Both the Jedi and the Pirate froze mid-bite as the Dragon told them about his books and how the villagers used to visit him.  They looked at each other, feeling guilty, when they realized everyone had been wrong about the Dragon for centuries.

You see, the Dragon didn’t collect shiny things, he collected _books_ about Shiny things.  What money he have he’d made from selling small stories he’d written for the children, but when the rumors grew, the children stopped coming.  He’d moved to a different village to try and make new friends to share his stories with, but the mean stories had beaten him there and no one came to visit him until the Jedi and the Pirate, over 200 years later.

_Master Obi-Wan, Lena’s crying._

_The p-p-poor Dragon! No friends!_

“This isn’t right, is it Master Jedi?” Red Dread, pirate though he may be, had a pretty strong moral code and seeing someone hurt because of a rumor gone bad made him mad.

“You’re quite right, Red Dread.  I recognize a few of the titles back there and I must say, our new Friend has excellent taste in reading material.  I admit, I was one of those people that believed he had a large mound of money, I never expected such an extensive library.”

“I saw a few books on money, I think.  They had the Money symbol on them.”

“Perhaps you should give _that_ a try instead of stealing all the time, more legal with a better return for your time.”

“I can’t read, Master Jedi.  Learning was always a challenge for me.  The words don’t stay right side up or in order for me.”

**“I can help with that!  I have that same obstacle too!  My Daddy had to re-write whole books to be in a different font for me, then reading was a little better.  Want me to teach you?”**

The pirate stared at the Dragon like he had two heads.  No one had ever offered to teach him, no one thought he wanted to learn.  He looked at the Jedi to see if this was OK to accept, not surprised to see the man smiling at them both as he excused himself to look at the various titles in the Dragon’s hoard and make a report to the Council.

“That would be nice, thanks Dragon.”

…

Well, well.  It looks like some Clawmouse Younglings were tired after all.  I guess we’ll have to wait until the Morning to learn if Red Dread has a favorite book or not and whether the Jedi has to stay now that they’re aware that the Dragon isn’t what everyone though.

Goodnight, Younglings.

May the Force be with You


End file.
